Lost: Another Survivor (OC Story)
by Manystorylover98
Summary: Leila Ansari was another survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. A seemingly adorable and innocent high school teacher with just as much baggage as the next person. Along with the original survivors, she sets out on a journey to survive and go home. But, as always there's a catch. Let's just say, John Locke wasn't the only one with a gift on the island. Sawyer/OC/Jack/Kate
1. The Beginning

Complete Chaos. That's the only way you can really explain what was happening.

Gas, heat, and buzzing.

Screaming, yelling, crying, and moaning.

Leila sat up slowly opening her eyes. The smell of gasoline filled her nose her throat was raw and her eyes were slowly adjusting. "What the hell?" She finally stood up fully adjusting to her surroundings. Holy shit the plane crashed and she was alive.

With all of the noise Leila could only make out one word.

"HELP!"

Leila whipped around to see who was calling out so loudly. She stifled an unexpected scream of pain. She lifted up her shirt and quickly removed a piece of scrap that had inserted itself in to the area slightly below her left rib cage. The gash was deep enough to need stitches but it wasn't that bad.

She ran towards the woman who had been screaming help. She was a blonde pregnant women who looked no older than she did.

"Oh my God are you okay? Are you bleeding are you hurt?" Leila questioned as she kneeled towards the woman.

"It's my baby! I think I'm having contractions!" The woman cried out.

Leila started panicking. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?' She thought to herself.

She decided to go with a calm approach to the situation and smiled reassuringly, "Take deep breaths okay? Deep breaths." She said breathing with the girl.

The woman's pain started suppressing and she looked up at Leila thankfully, "I'm Claire." She said smiling a little until the pain took over once more.

"I'm-" She was cut off by a different voice that was running towards them.

Leila looked up to see a handsome man coming toward them.

Seemingly being the only doctor surviving the crash he felt an obligation to save them all. He knew something was going on with his back and what he really needed to do was to take care of it. On his way to the jungle he heard a young woman's cry for help he turned towards her. He stopped for a slight second to examine the situation.

There was an obviously pregnant blonde woman who was desperate for medical attention but the woman next to him distracted him for a moment. She had long, black, curly hair that seemed to be in a bit of a mess understandably. Her slightly tan skin was covered in sweat. She seemed to be no taller then 5'4 and her beautiful brown eyes shown with worry.

"Are you two okay?" He yelled over all of the noise.

"She's having contractions and-" Leila started.

"You're bleeding." The handsome man said looking down at her shirt.

"Don't worry about me! I'm okay this woman isn't!"

"No you're not okay you probably need stitches. Come with me." The man reached out grabbing Leila's hand. "You." He turned to the larger man who was standing by him, "Time out her contractions and keep her breathing."

The two started walking back to the jungle.

"Wait dude! What's your name?" The large man yelled out.

"Jack!"

So Jack was the Heroes name. Leila couldn't help but check him out. She was a girl for God's sake! He was tall and muscular. He was wearing what was the remains of a suit. There were holes everywhere and his tie seemed to be tight around his neck. The white button up shirt did anything but hide the blood stains.

They came under some shade provided by the palm trees. There was an opening where Jack knelt on to the ground panting. Leila began getting anxious. She was not good around blood.

He pulled off his shirt to reveal a nicely chiseled body. Hairy chest and strong arms. It was not a bad sight to see. His back on the other hand had a deep gash.

"Have you ever sewn anything before?" Jack asked her breathlessly.

"W-what?" Leila replied anxiously.

"I need you to give me stitches if you're okay with that." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please."

"Okay." She said hesitantly kneeling next to Jack. He handed her a sewing kit. "Any color preference Jack?" She asked slightly jokingly.

"Standard black is fine." He replied smiling. 'She's cute' he thought to himself.

"Jack I'm really not good at this kind of stuff." Leila placed her hand on Jack's back carefully preparing to make an incision.

"You'll be fine I promise."

She let out a nervous sigh, "Just tell me if it hurts okay?"

He nodded as Leila began sewing. "You're doing great."

She laughed a little, "You're the one getting stitches and you're reassuring me that everything is fine? How are you not scared?"

"Well, fear is sort of an odd thing," he started, "When I was in residency my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a 16 year old kid. A girl, and at the end after, 13 hours i was closing her up. And then I accidentally ripped her dural sack. It's at the base of the spine where all the nerves come together. The membrane is as thin as tissue." Jack began wincing at the memories. "So it ripped open, the nerves spilled out of her like angel hair pasta. Spinal fluid flowing out of her. The terror was just so crazy. So real. And I knew I had to deal with it." A tear rolled off of his cheek. "So I let the fear in. I let it take over. Do it's thing. But only for 5 seconds that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count, 1-2-3-4-5 and it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up and she was fine." He finished.

"If that was me I probably would've had a nervous breakdown and ran for the door." Leila tried joking. A part of her truly meant it though. She would have been terrified.

"No I don't think that's true." He looked back smiling at Leila. "You're not running now and I don't think you're a person who would give up."

Leila smiled at Jack and finished up the last incision. "All done." The realization hit her that she had just helped someone get stitches and joy over slowed her. Helping people felt great. "Oh my God! I just sewed you up and you're alive!" She squealed.

The doctor laughed while pulling his shirt over his back. "Now your turn."

"No I'm okay I really am!" Leila tried stand up but clutched her wound in pain.

"You sewed me up and now it's time I return the favor." He smiled at the short girl.

"Jack I can't please. I'I'm afraid of needles." She sat down again.

"I'll take care of you don't worry just talk to me." Jack started lifting up the girls shirt until it rested above her rib cage. Her wound wasn't all that bad but definitely needed stitches. "Color preference?"

"Ha ha you're funny." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Black is fine for me too."

He began sewing her up. "So why were you in Sydney?"

Her heart started beating rapidly, "Next question." She said quickly. She wasn't sure if it was the question that made her nervous or the close proximity between her and Jack.

He decided not to press for anymore answers. "Okay, what's your name?"

"What?"

"You know my name and my profession but I don't know yours." He flashed her a charming smile.

She took in a sharp breath at the needle pushing through her skin again, "Fair enough. I'm Leila Ansari and I am a musical department teacher in LA."

"All done Ms. Ansari." He smiled as he stood up, helping her up too.

"Thank you Dr..."

"Shepherd."

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd." She smiled her big goofy smile. "Now back to the chaos."

Upon their arrival back Jack left her to go check up on everyone while Leila walked around examining the area.

This was really really bad.

The plane had crashed and they were legitimately stuck on an island. A part of her knew that help was not coming.


	2. Meeting The Rest

"Hello!" A voice piped up from behind her. She swung around to see a blonde rocker type man with a british accent.

"Hi!" She smiled at the man. "I'm Leila." She stuck her hand out to shake his.

"I'm Charlie! Quite a crazy situation we are in huh?"

"Ya a plane crash is kinda crazy." Leila laughed.

"Glad to see your good looks aren't hindered!" He smiled charmingly at her.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Would it be completely wrong if I was?"

She patted his cheek laughing, "Just a little."

"Well I'm going off on a dangerous hike with the doctor and another pretty lady and I just wanted to meet you in case I die a horrible death on the hike." He said nonchalantly.

"In that case." She leant forward and kissed his cheek. "That's as good as it's going to get. Now go get to your hike blondey."

"Will do!" He scampered off.

Leila spent the rest of the night helping other people and making friends. She personally was fan of Hugo aka Hurley. He's just a big teddy bear.

There were some people on this island that she wasn't too keen on getting to know. The southerner that kept to himself reading a piece of paper and smoking cigarettes was an example of that.

She sat and talked with Claire most of the time. When Jack and his friends came back she ran up to him. "Well thanks for the invitation for the hike Jack." She smiled.

"Didn't want you to get even more hurt Leila." Jack replied looking sincere.

"Hi I'm Leila." She introduced herself to the other brunette woman.

"Kate." She gave a small smile before walking forward.

"And look who it is! Blondey came back alive!" She went over to him and gave him a hug. "Looks like that kiss was a bit of a waste!" She pulled away laughing.

"Kiss?" Jack looked weirdly between the two.

"Don't get to excited mate. It was a kiss on the cheek." Charlie rolled his eyes playfully before walking away.

"Jack what did you find out there?"

"I'll tell you later." He looked behind her to see two men yelling and fighting.

Leila turned around and ran up to the fight. "Hey what's going on here?"

"YOU IGNORANT REDNECK! I'LL KILL YOU!" The Arab man yelled

"Bring it on Ali!" The southerner yelled back.

"STOP." Kate yelled stopping everyone.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"He accused me of making the plane crash! That I am a terrorist!" The Arab man screamed out.

"Really so you're a hick and you're a racist?" Leila muttered.

"Wanna say that louder Curly?" The hick shot a glare in Leila's direction.

"He was sitting in the back with his hand under a blanket and just throwing this out there! The people next to him didn't make it!" Sawyer threw his hands in the air.

"Stop it! We found something in the cockpit! It's a transmitter! It's broken but if we can fix it maybe we can send a distress call and get off this island!" Jack yelled out.

"Perfect! So can anyone here fix it?" Leila said trying to die down the tension a little.

The Arab man spoke up after some obvious hesitation, "I can fix it."

"Perfect let's trust this guy!" The hick spoke out again.

"Relax! He's the only one being at least slightly productive!" Leila yelled at the southerner.

"What do you know about productivity Cheeks? All I see is you sitting pretty and stickin' your nose where it don't belong." He smirked.

"Sawyer, dude just leave her alone." Hurley spoke up in Leila's defense.

"Shut up Lardo!" Sawyer sneered at Hurley.

"Okay enough! Sayid is going to fix the transmitter! Meanwhile relax and try not to kill each other." Jack said before grabbing Leila's arm and turning around.

"That's right Cheeks go with the hero!" Sawyer yelled out after them.

"Leila we found the pilot in the cockpit." Jack said after taking her to a secluded area.

"Oh my gosh! Where is he? Is he okay? Is help coming?" Leila smiled big at the thought of being saved.

Jack looked at her sad but seriously, "Help is coming. Just in the wrong place. The pilot said we were completely off course by the time we crashed. They don't know we're here."

Tears welled up in eyes and she began walking away from Jack. There goes the hope.

"Leila." Jack said trying to bring her back.

She shook her head, "I just need some time to think." She ran off towards the beach.

As she walked along attempting to clear her head she saw Sayid working on the transceiver and sat down with him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hello. I'm sorry for the way you saw me today. Not a very good first impression." Sayid said with his thick accent.

"It's fine. Sawyer provoked you and called you some pretty horrible things. It's understandable." Leila said pulling her hair back in to a pony tail.

"You'd think by now I'd get used to being called a terrorist." He let out a low chuckle before returning his attention to the transceiver.

"You should never get used to being called a terrorist. Lord knows I haven't gotten used to it." Sayid looked at her confused. "I'm Persian."

"You mean Iranian?' He said.

"I prefer Persian." She paused and smiled, "It makes me sound like less of a terrorist."

"That would explain the look. You look American but at the same time not at all." Sayid said playing with the black device some more.

"Ya well that didn't stop people from casting me out. But I guess none of that matters anymore." Being on an island makes every other problem in the real world seem like nothing.

"I got it! It's working! We just need a signal!" Sayid said standing up happily.

"That's great! Where do we get the signal?" Leila asked standing with him.

"From up there." Sayid motioned his head up towards the highest mountain. "Ready for a hike?"


	3. Getting The Signal

"You're going too?" Jack asked Leila as she walked past him and Kate.

"Of course I'm going who doesn't love a little hike." Leila shrugged as she kept walking forward.

"Just be careful you two. Don't forget what we saw out there." He reminded the girls of whatever monster that was out there.

"I think your the one who needs to be careful. Try not to worry yourself to death over us." Leila smirked and waited for Kate to walk with her.

"So three days on the island and you and Jack are already the power couple?" Leila teased Kate.

"Okay if you are pairing me and Jack together then I suppose I gotta pair you up with someone too." She paused for a moment and then gathered her thoughts. "Of course you and the brooding bad boy Sawyer." Kate teased.

"Wow you get the handsome doctor and I get the asshole? That's hardly fair." Leila rolled her eyes continuing forward.

"Life isn't fair Leila." She was stopped by Sawyer who shoved his way between the two girls. "Speak of the devil," She murmured to Leila, "Surprised to see you come Sawyer."

"I'm full of surprises sweetheart." He growled as he began to lead them. The rest of the group consisted of Sayid, Boone, Shannon, and Charlie.

A few hours in to the hike Leila stopped panting. "You know, I'm really kinda regretting coming on this adventure."

"Ya let's give Cheeks a break here and check for a signal." Sawyer said stopping.

"Cheeks? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Leila asked lifting her head to raise an eyebrow at Sawyer while her hands were propped above her knees.

"When you smile your cheeks get big hence the nickname Cheeks, sweetheart." Sawyer flashed a 'charming' smile.

"Are you calling my cheeks fat?"

"The hell? No I ain't!"

"Pretty sure you just called my cheeks fat."

"If you two are done being idiots we'd really love to get a move on." An annoying voice came from the blonde girl named Shannon.

"Now wait here Indiana Jones. Here we are in some wide and open space! We should check for a signal!" Sawyer said holding his ground.

"We're not going to get reception here." Sayid's voice came calmly.

"Just try it." Sawyer insisted.

"I don't want to waste the battery."

"I'm not asking ya to keep it on all day."

"We're still blocked by the mountain."

"Just check the damn radio!"

"If I just check, we might now have any juice left!"

"This dispute is making me lose brain cells." Kate overheard Leila mutter.

A large roar interrupted the argument. Everyones head shot up at the noise.

Charlie rushed over to Leila's side. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Something's coming." Kate said backing away.

"Towards us I think." Boone said holding on to Shannon.

Everyone started except Leila who was held back by Sawyer. "Sawyer what the hell are you doing let's go!" Leila yelled tugging at his hold on her.

The thing came closer. Leila's heart was beating out of her chest.

"Sawyer!" Leila shut her eyes hard and hid her face in his arm.

A gun shots went off and Sawyer hold on Leila's arm fell to her waist.

"Oh my God." Kate's voice came from behind them.

Leila quickly came to her senses and shoved Sawyer away from her. However he could care less as he stared in awe of his kill.

Boone started, "That's a-"

"Polar Bear." Kate finished.

"That can't be a polar bear." Boone said examining the bear.

"It's a polar bear." Kate and Sayid said in unison.

"Polar Bears don't live in the jungle." Shannon said confused.

"Spot on." Came Charlie's sarcastic response.

"This one does." Boone said quietly.

"Did." Sawyer told Boone. "It did."

"Why did you do that?" Leila finally spoke up turning towards Sawyer.

"Do what? Save your damn life from that bear? I don't know I was just feeling merciful today." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Sawyer. Why did you hold on to me? There was a freaking bear running towards us and instead of letting me run to safety you held on to me. Why would you do that?" Leila yelled.

Sawyer knew he was a shitty person. No doubt about it. But he didn't care. He had just enough fun being the shitty, charming bastard he was. What he really did care about was the curly haired, smiley woman. A part of him wanted to see how far he could push her over the edge. How long she could keep up this happy act. He wanted to break her.

"Do I need an excuse to hold on to a vulnerable woman and save her life. Jesus the doc makes it look so easy."

"You're an absolute pig Sawyer and don't ever touch me again." Leila snarled stepping away from him.

"Don't tell me what to do Cheeks." He stepped towards her but Kate blocked the way.

"Where did that come from?" She questioned.

"The bear? I don't know probably Bear Village? How the hell do I know?" Sawyer answered annoyed his blue eyes still boring in to Leila's deep brown ones.

"Not the bear, the gun."

Leila hadn't even thought of that. Maybe she was too busy fearing for her life than to pay attention to that detail.

"I got it off one of the bodies." He said solemnly.

"One of the bodies?" Sayid questioned.

"Yes that is what I just said Ali."

"People don't carry guns on planes." Shannon stated.

"The do if they're U.S. Martial, sweet cheeks." Sawyer corrected.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked worriedly.

"I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster. So I took the gun, thought it might come in handy. Guess what, I just shot a bear!" He bragged.

"Why do you think he was a Martial?" Kate interrogated.

"Because he had a clip-on badge." He held up a Martial badge as proof. "I took that too I thought it was cool."

"I know who you are." Sayid said stepping up to him. "You're the prisoner!"

"I'm the what?"

"You were the one he was bringing back to the states! Those handcuffs Michael's son found were on you! That's how you knew about the gun!"

"Piss off!" Sawyer spat.

Sayid shook his head in disgust, "That's who you are, you son of a bitch."

"Be as suspicious of me as I am of you."

"But you are the prisoner."

"Fine! I'm the criminal, but you're the terrorist." He looked around at the group angrily. "We can all play a part! Who do you wanna be?" He turned to Shannon.

Kate took this moment to her advantage and snatched the gun from Sawyer pointing it at him.

"Does anyone know how to use a gun?" She asked everyone.

Charlie answered confused, "I think you just pull the trigger."

"Jesus, Kate I know he's an asshole but don't shoot him!" Leila yelled.

"I want to take it apart." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Sayid instructed her on how to take the gun apart. Leila stood in between Boone and Charlie. How the hell did they end up with this group of people. And did any ugly people survive the crash?

After Kate took apart the gun they all walked on. Eventually they reached a high enough point for Sayid to take out the transceiver and check.

"Hey! We've got a bar!" Sayid called out. Everyone quickly ran to his side.

"What's that noise?" Kate asked.

"Feedback."

"Feedback from what? What would do that?"

"I don't know." Sayid answered unsurely.

"I'll tell ya what would do that, this guy not fixing the radio. The thing doesn't even work!" Sawyer yelled out.

"Sawyer please stop. We're all trying our best here." Leila's voice came softly. Quite honestly she was tired of Sawyer's constant nagging. If he weren't so damn good looking she would've ignored him completely.

"It's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting."

"From where?" Shannon asked.

"Somewhere close the signal is strong. I think It's on the island. Let me get the frequency first."

"There's no transmission." Sawyer snarled as he walked off.

A foreign voice came on the radio.

"What she it saying? Does anyone speak French?" Kate asked.

"She does." Boone pointed at his sister.

Shannon's eyes went wide, "No I don't. What?"

"The hell are you talking about you spent a year in France!"

"Drinking, not studying."

"The batteries are dying we need to translate this now. The numbers are the amount of times this has repeated." Sayid said.

Shannon grabbed the transceiver and started translating. _"__I__'m alone now, I'm on the island alone. Please someone come. They the others, they're dead. It killed them. It killed them all._" And with that the message ended.

"Sixteen years." Sayid said suddenly.

"What?"

"Sixteen years and five months. That's the count. The iterations. It's a distress call! It's been playing for sixteen years."

"Someone else was stranded here?" Boone asked.

"Maybe someone came for them?" Kate asked hopefully.

"If someone came, why is it still playing?" Sawyer questioned.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as the looked at each other worriedly.

"Guys," Charlie said quietly. "Where are we?"


	4. What To Tell Them

"It's getting dark." Boone said breaking the silence.

"Really? I couldn't tell by the way the sun was going down." Leila sarcastically muttered quietly.

Boone gave her a small smile as he met her eyes. His blue eyes hinted with playfulness.

"Pick up the pace." Sawyer grumbled from behind the two.

"Dick." Boone whispered rolling his eyes.

"Little louder?" The southerner taunted trying to start more trouble.

"We should make camp." Sayid suggested.

Shannon looked at the Arab man like he was crazy, "What here?"

"Yes, here." Sayid said putting his bag down.

Sawyer continued to walk,"I'm not stopping. Y'all have a nice cookout."

"Excellent walk to through the jungle in the dark!" Sayid said sarcastically.

"Ooh, 'fraid the trees are gonna get us?" Sawyer turned towards the group tauntingly.

"No, what is knocking down the trees will get you."

"If you're so worried about me. Why don't ya give me my clip back?" Sawyer held out his empty gun expectantly.

"Put your gun back in your pants, Sawyer." Kate said glaring at him, "If you keep walking you're never gonna make it back to the beach."

"And why's that?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Trust me."

After a little more fuss Sawyer ended up staying at the camp with the others. Leila still kept her distance from him. He made her entirely too nervous and frustrated. He also clearly didn't have a problem grabbing at her. This was always a problem with Leila. Everyone around her always found it easy to grab and control her. She wasn't sure if it was something to do with her height or her personality. People always thought could control her.

Sayid took this opportunity with the whole group to analyze the situation they were in.

"They'll find us. They have satellites in space where they can track your license plates!" Leila heard Charlie say optimistically.

Leila ruffled the rockers hair a little, "If only we were all wearing license plates blondey."

"We're stuck in the middle of damn nowhere. How 'bout we talk about that other thing." Sawyer said annoyed.

Leila tucked her feet in to her a little more trying to find a sense a security in the situation.

"You know that transmission Abdul picked up on his little radio. The french chick sayin' they're all dead? That transmission has been on loop for how long again Freckles?" Sawyer asked her brunette friend.

"Sixteen years." Kate replied.

Sawyer nodded, "Right. Let's talk about that." He said darkly.

"No." Leila spoke up. All eyes turned to the short curly haired girl, "Let's talk about what we are going to tell everyone at the beach. How are we going to tell them that help is most likely not coming?" She asked the group sadly.

"We aren't going to tell them anything." Sayid said strongly.

"So we're going to lie?" Leila looked at Sayid angrily, "We can't lie to them. They deserve to know the truth!"

"Leila it will cause panic. If we tell them what we know we take away their hope. And hope is a very dangerous thing to lose."

He was right and Leila hated to admit it.

She stared in to the fire for a few moments before looking up to see Sawyer's electric blue eyes piercing in to her plain brown ones.

_She looks so damn beautiful. _Sawyer thought to himself as he watched her stare in to the fire. The way her lips pouted at the sign of her defeat. Her curly black hair cascaded down her right shoulder. Some of her thick hair fell out of her pony tail and sat nicely on the sides of her face. Her small frame was cuddled in to her arms. He wanted nothing more than to take her and kiss her right in that moment. Of course that would never go over well with her.

After some time Leila finally drifted in to a peaceful sleep. She fell asleep in between Kate and Charlie. It wasn't until two male voices tore her awake from her sleep.

"What are you doing?" Sayid yelled at Boone who was standing up with his arms above his head defensively. He was holding in his right hand the air marshal's gun.

"Standing guard! You heard what they said is out there-"

"You took my gun off me boy?" Sawyer growled making his way to Boone.

"Guys let's just take deep breath." Leila said sleepily standing up with Kate's help.

"Please, you've never even held a gun. He doesn't believe in guns. He goes on marches.." Shannon started before Boone cut her off.

"I don't go on marches."

"Give it back to me." Sayid demanded.

"Oh yeah, give it to al jazeera. He'll protect-" Sawyer commented stupidly.

"Al Jazeera's a network."

"I'll keep the damn gun." Boone growled.

"We should give it to her." Shannon pointed her finger toward Leila.

Leila's heart stopped. Memories of her Sydney trip came flooding back to her.

"Yeah! Leila should hold the gun!" Charlie added cheerfully.

"N-no thanks we should give it to Kate." Leila spoke up nervously backing away from the gun.

"It's just a piece of metal you'll be fine." Boone said holding the gun out to her.

"No!" Leila said sharply. The group looked at her strangely. What was so scary about holding it?

"I-I insist. Kate seems more qualified to hold it. I'll probably lose it or drop it somewhere by accident." Leila tried to laugh off the awkwardness. Eventually, Boone handed the gun off to Kate who looked at her new friend confused. Leila shook her head. She didn't owe anyone an explanation. At least not now.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review the story and give it some feedback as to what you want to see happen! I need reviews to keep going! THANKS! :)**


	5. The Return and The Marshal

The next morning the group got up early and made their way back to the beach. It was quiet until the redneck spoke up from beside her.

"What was that whole deal last night Cheeks?"

"Hmm not really a fan of that nickname." Leila said not bothering to look at him.

"Fine Curly. Just so you know nicknames change all of the time so don't get used to it." He said smugly. "Don't avoid my question. What happened last night with the gun?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to hold it. Come to think about it I'm pretty sure I made it very clear that I told you to leave me alone last night."

"And I made it very clear that I don't take orders from midget Ghandi wannabes." Sawyer smirked. Cracking this girl was going to be a lot more fun than he thought.

Leila was about to make a smartass comment back to him when she felt something slide down her shirt. She stopped and lifted up her pink t shirt a little to see what had fallen out. She saw black thread. At first she was confused but then she remembered.

The stitches. She quickly lifted her shirt up to the wound expecting it to be a bloody mess. Instead she saw that her wound was completely healed. No scar or anything.

"You okay Curly? I mean go ahead and lift up your shirt even more if you want. I ain't complainin'." Sawyer said as he stopped a little ahead of her.

She ignored him and kept walking on. As soon as they stepped on to the golden sand, they were mobbed by the group of survivors asking questions.

She smiled at the sight of her friends Claire and Hurley. They waved to her and she quickly waved back.

"As you and the other know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us." Sayid began, "The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help."

Leila was kind of amazed at his ability to lie so seamlessly.

"We're not giving up." He called gaining a bunch of confused looks. Leila being one of them. "If we gather electronic equipment, your cellphones, laptops. I can boost the signal, and we can try again. It may take some time, so for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains, we should set up tubs to collect water. I need to organize three separate groups, each group should have a leader. One for water I will lead that one, one group for gathering electronics, and the other for sorting out luggage and shelter." Sayid finished going over to make groups.

Leila nodded and began looking for her luggage. A grip on her elbow distracted her. She turned to see the resident doctor smiling at her. "You wanna tell me the truth of what happened up on the mountain?"

Leila looked at him shocked before opening her mouth, "How did you know?"

"Your face gave it away. Almost like you were hearing that story for the first time too." Jack answered helping her lift some luggage.

"Well I take offense to that. Being an actress I try my best to have a poker face." Leila pouted jokingly.

"Actress huh? I thought you were a teacher."

"I do many different things Jack." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever, now are you going to tell me the truth?"

Leila stood up straight before catching a glimpse of Kate who was looking at them slightly envious. "Um maybe you should ask Kate." She met his eyes, "She knows the story better than I do."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Okay I will. How are your stitches by the way? I forgot to check them before you left."

Leila subconsciously took a step back from him holding her previously wounded area, "It's feeling a lot better thanks."

"Here let me take a look at it."

"No Jack really it's fine. I will let you know if it starts to hurt or anything." She smiled at him reassuringly. She didn't want to explain to Jack that her wound miraculously healed. He would definitely think something was wrong with her. _Maybe it was just a superficial wound that really didn't even need stitches and that's why it healed quickly_. Leila thought to herself.

Leila let Kate and Jack have their alone time while she helped sort the luggage. After that was done she went and sat down at the beach. In a way, Leila thought this was the most beautiful island she'd ever seen. Of course looking out at the crystal blue water ahead of her it seemed that way. Turning around she saw the truth. The ruin, the worry, and the sadness.

"What you thinkin' about Curly?" Sawyer's voice came as he took a seat next to Leila.

"Can't a girl just have a few moments of silence and peace?" She said looking towards the handsome blonde.

"She could but when there a handsome, charming fellow in her midst why would she?" He said cockily.

"You're worst than my students and they're all hormonal teenagers." Leila said laughing at the thought of them.

Sawyer nodded, "Of course I should've known you're the cute polka dot dress wearin' teacher."

"I do not only wear polka for dresses!" Leila said defensively.

He smiled a genuine smile and he wasn't even sure why. She was just so damn cute. He would always go after girls like Kate; the mysterious gorgeous girl. But, for some reason he was so much more interested in the little teacher. The complete opposite of Kate. She was always happy and out spoken. Always tried to keep the peace. He'd never truly understand why but, he really really liked those qualities about her.

"What did you teach?" He asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Primarily just choir and musical theater. I love it. My parents on the other hate it more than anything." She replied sadly.

"Why do they hate it?"

"Persian parents prefer that their child because the leader of the free world or a highly sought after doctor. They don't want their child to become a teacher." She shook her head staring forward.

"Persian huh? I knew you were different. And in regards to your parents," he paused to lean towards Leila, "screw em. You do what you want. That's what I do anyways." He shrugged.

"And what is it that you do Sawyer?" She looked at him raising and eyebrow.

"That's a question for another time." He smirked standing up.

Leila scoffed, "So I tell you my life story and you don't tell me anything?"

"What you told me isn't your life story. It's a small part of it. I'll tell you what you want to know once you tell me the truth sweet heart." He smirked.

"What I told you is the truth."

"Not that truth. This one." He took out a picture from his back pocket. Leila nearly got sick at the sight of it.

It was her on Melissa's hospital bed.

"You sick jerk give it back!" Leila leapt to her feet reaching for the picture.

He quickly pulled it away and shoved it back in his pocket. "You gotta earn it Curly. I can think of a few way you can start." He winked.

"Forget about it." She shoved him away and walked back to the other survivors.

The rest of her day was spent around her most favorite people on the island. Claire, Charlie, and Hurley. Leila got on really well with the three.

When it got darker Leila decided it might be a good idea to tell Jack about what happened to her wound. She walked up to him nervously. "Hey Jack."

He lit up at the sight of his new friend, "Hey Leila. Hanging out with new friends I see." He smiles warmly.

"Ya well they're good company. Almost better than my 16 year olds back at home. "Anyways, I actually wanted to talk to you about my-" She was cut off at the sound of a gunshot.

Jack turned his head back alarmed. "The Martial." He said under his breath as he ran up to the dying mans tent. Leila followed closely but stopped in her tracks when she saw Sawyer walking out of the tent sadly holding a gun.

"What did you do?" Jack demanded. His body trembling with sudden rage.

"What you couldn't." Sawyer answered him as he walked towards Leila. Jack ran in to the tent to check on the man.

"Sawyer.." Leila started.

Sawyer gave Leila a hard look, "Don't give me the judgey look. He was beggin for it. You know what Curly sometimes you gotta do what you-"

"I understand."

"Huh. 'Scuse me?" Sawyer wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.

"I-I understand why you did it." She stared in to his beautiful eyes and for one split second, Sawyer felt understood. He felt connected.

A chocking noise came from the tent.

"Aw, no way." Hurley sighed as he came up to them. "Guys."

Sawyer and Leila rushed in to the tent to meet Jack's hateful glare. "You shot him in the chest."

"I was aiming for his heart." Sawyer's voice came deeply and sadly.

"You missed."

"Is he still breathing?" Leila asked worriedly stepping between the two men

"You perforated his lung. It'll take hours to bleed out." Jack was fuming.

"There was... I only had one bullet." Sawyer tried to explain.

"Oh my God." Panic over took Leila. The point was for Sawyer to put him out of his misery not to cause him more. She looked over to Kate who looked guilty.

"Get out!" Jack shouted at Sawyer.

Sawyer stormed out extremely upset. Hurley left feeling nauseous and Leila ran out not bearing to hear the poor air marshal choke on his own blood struggling for air.

The rest of the night was spent in complete silence.

**Hey guys! Please keep reviewing this story so I can keep going! I hope you enjoy the story so far! Let me know what you think of my OC character Leila! Any suggestions or comments? Thank you for supporting this story it means a lot because I love Lost so much! Love you all 3**


	6. Meet John Locke

Leila woke up the next morning in a bitter sweet way. She had dreamt a fantastic dream about her and Melissa as kids only to wake up and remember where she was and why she was there.

"Morning sleepy head." Kate's voice came from a distance as she saw her green eyed friend carrying a mango towards her.

"Hey Kate." Leila said smiling.

"Brought you something." Kate sat next to her and handed her the other half of the mango.

They sat there in silence until Leila couldn't bare it any longer.

"Kate, why did you look so guilty last night?" Leila asked staring at the side of Kate's face.

Kate nodded her head almost like she knew the question was coming, "Because I told Sawyer to shoot the Martial."

"Is it because you're the fugitive?"

Kate's eyes widened as she turned to the brown eyed girl. "How did you know that?"

"It wasn't that hard to piece it all together." Leila smiled a little.

"Do you hate me now?"

"No."

"Why not? Jack sure seems off putted by the whole thing."

"'Cause you're not a bad person. I can tell. A genuinely dangerous fugitive wouldn't have been so caring and nice to others." She smiled. "I think you probably made a bad choice. But bad choices don't make bad people. They just make us human."

"You sure you weren't some kind of shrink before all of this?" Kate joked.

Leila laughed, "Ya no. I see lots of bad choices everyday at work. I teach high schoolers."

"Let me guess you're the kind of teacher that makes arts and crafts and wears cute dresses with dorky glasses."

"Ha ha funny." Why was everyone making assumptions about her outfit choices.

Kate raised an eyebrow at Leila.

"Okay fine. But I teach the musical theater department not arts and crafts." Leila rolled her eyes and grabbed the knife Kate was holding to cut up her mango. Losing her grip slightly the knife cut her palm.

"Oh God are you okay?" Kate quickly turned around to tear a piece of cloth to wrap around the teachers hand.

"Kate no seriously I'm-" Leila looked down at her hand and saw it healing completely right before her eyes. "Fine." She said breathlessly.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

The rest of the morning was spent dodging questions about what happened to her hand from Kate.

How the hell was Leila going to explain something that had no explanation? She was healing 100x faster than normal people and she couldn't understand it. _This never happened before_. She thought to herself. She used to fall and get cuts all of the time but now it was impossible for her to hurt herself without healing a few seconds later.

_Should I tell Jack? Could he help? What the hell am I thinking he's a spinal surgeon not God. He probably would just think I'm some sort of freak show._

"You okay there Curly?" A deep southern voice came from behind her.

She jumped a little, "Sawyer! I'm fine I was just thinking."

"No kidding. Here I thought you were losing your mind pacing back and forth on the beach like a schizophrenic." Sawyer laughed.

She gave a small smile and made her way around him. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Especially after last night.

He grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. "What so you hate me too now?"

"Leave me alone Sawyer."

"Last night you said you understood why I did what I did and now you're gonna hate on me? Explain that for me darlin' cause I don't quite understand." He snarled.

"Sawyer, last night was very traumatizing for a lot of us okay. I know you got this whole brooding bad boy thing going for you where you act like you don't care but-"

"Don't act like you know me Curly 'cause you don't know a damn thing." He growled tightening his grip pulling Leila closer to him. They stayed there for a while. His chest was rising up and down slowly as Leila kept her composure. Sawyer had some major anger issues and one seriously bipolar attitude. He never broke eye contact with her.

"Are you done?" Her voice came softly.

He let go of her quietly and watched her walk away. Damn Persians.

Leila had been away from Sawyer for maybe 15 minutes and he was already in trouble again. She walked up to the crowd where everyone was arguing. Sawyer was seated in one of the plane chairs yelling at Jack until a knife whizzed past Leila and lodged itself next to Sawyer's head.

"We hunt." A mans voice came. Leila looked around to see a man in his 40's with a bald head standing there. She recognized this man.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Okay Ms. Ansari you are booked on Oceanic Air flight 815 from Sydney to LA." The woman at the counter informed Leila._

_"Thank you so much." She smiled gratefully and retrieved her stuff making her way to the gate._

_She was a complete mess. Her jacket was all of the place and her bag was slipping out of her hand as she tried to fix her rolling luggage. It was a farce._

_She felt something of hers drop and a mans grunt. _

_"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" She reached down to grab her bag but the man beat her to it._

_"It's no problem." He smiled warmly. He was a bald man being rolled around by the airport security. He was in a wheelchair._

_She took her bag back from the man and smiled, "Thank you so much. I'm clearly a hot mess right now. I just booked my flight on Oceanic 815 so I'm trying to get to my gate."_

_"Oceanic 815? Looks like we are on the same flight." He said rolling towards her breaking away from his escort._

_"That's great! I'm Leila Ansari!" She held out her hand for the man to shake._

_"John Locke."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"John Locke?" She questioned bewildered. He was standing? Last she saw him he was in a wheel chair.

"Leila Ansari good to see you again."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You two know each other?"

"We met in the airport." John answered for her.

"Well Mr. Locke you either have very good aim or very bad aim." Jack said handing his knife back to John.

This was all too much for Leila to take in. This man was handicapped yet he was talking about going on a hunt? She walked away and found Claire.

"Hey Leila!" Her Australian accent enthused.

"Hey Claire." She smiled at the pregnant woman. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. A little hungry but I'm pretty good. How about you?"

"Weird. I feel really weird. This island is doing weird things to me and to someone else."

"What to do mean Leila?" Claire questioned strangely.

"I don't know what I mean." She shook her head and looked at Claire.

"Well maybe you should lay down and get a tan like Shannon over there. It seems it really helps her relax." Claire laughed.

"Ya okay maybe I'll try that." Leila smiled taking her shirt off but keeping her shorts on.

"What were they fighting about over there?"

"Boars are apparently invading and a man named John Locke plans to hunt them."

"That's interesting."

Claire eventually walked off with Charlie after she and her talked for an hour. Charlie really did take a liking to Claire.

"Hey Leila right?" A voice came from above her.

Leila opened her eyes to see Boone standing above her blocking her sunlight. "Ya and your Boone." She said squinting her eyes at him.

"Ya I see you're following in my sisters footsteps." He laughed and sat next to her.

"What can I say, she's a trendsetter."

"She'd love to hear that." Boone paused as they both watched Sawyer send them a glare from the the other side of the beach. "You two know each other?"

Leila shook her head, "No. I mean he's always trying to push my buttons or annoy me but I don't actually know anything about him."

"He seems a little off."

"Trust me I've noticed. My 16 year old boys do a better job of opening up than he does."

Boone's eyes went wide. "You have a 16 year old boys?"

"No no no! They're my students! I'm teacher!" Leila laughed shoving Boone.

"Thank God that would be weird cause you're like my age." He smiled and shoved her back a little, "Sawyer must really be in to you."

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps glaring at me and whenever I see him he's either talking to you or staring at you."

Leila began chocking on air, "Me? No way. Sawyer probably goes for girls like mysterious pretty Kate like girls. Not short quirky teachers that prefer spending their days around kids."

"I don't know the look on his face would say otherwise. But then again Jack has that same look for you too sometimes."

"Okay Boone this conversation is over."

"Okay okay Ms. Leila! And by the way you should get any stuff out of the plane before they burn it down tonight." He stood up walking towards his sister.

"Wait, what?" She said jumping to her feet going to find Jack.

She found him tending to some 'patients'.

"Jack what is going on are you planning on burning down the fuselage?" She questioned him crossing her hands over her chest.

"We have to Leila. It's attracting boars and that's going to be dangerous for all of us." He turned around towering her. He probably didn't mean to make himself that big but with their height difference she was basically looking up at a skyscraper.

"Jack this doesn't feel right I mean there are peoples family members in their we can't just burn them without consent."

"Okay let me quickly fly to LA and get all of their family members permission before doing this." He said jokingly.

"Wow so the workaholic doctor is also sarcastic, who would've guessed." She rolled her eyes playfully and began walking away.

"What can I say you bring out the best in me." He said after her.

She turned around smirking, "You're smooth Jack."

He jogged up to her, "Where you off to this time?"

"Not sure yet. Here and there." She shrugged turning to walk forward again.

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all." She smiled at him.

The walked together mindlessly. Leila hadn't noticed it but the way they were walking it was all up to assumption. Everyone on this island could tell that Leila was under Jack's wing at all times. No one would bother her knowing they would get the only doctor on this island upset with them.

"Jack you need to talk to Kate." Leila decided this was a good time to mend their relationship.

Jack furrowed his brow, "I can't right now."

"Jack you know her. She's made a few mistakes but that doesn't make her a bad person. Do you even know why she is a fugitive?"

"No. That's exactly why I can't talk to her. I thought she and I had a stronger relationship than that. She didn't tell me the truth."

"Jack no one owes anyone here an explanation for their past. We're here to start a new. The people we were before this island don't matter."

He chuckled a little, "Easy for you to say. You were the cute high school teacher before this. You don't have skeletons in your closet like everyone else."

She nodded awkwardly, "Ya no skeletons at all. My closet is completely empty no skeletons what so ever."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but closed it again upon hearing Claire call for him. Something about the memorial she wanted to have for the people in the plane. He went over to her regrettably leaving Leila alone.

She went over to talk with Charlie and Hurley who were arguing over a fish. She decided to help them catch it for the sake of them not drowning over it.

A little while later Kate and the others who had left for hunting came back with a boar.

"Well well well looks like there's more to Kate then meets the eye!" She joked as she went up to Kate giving her a hug.

"I could say the same for you Ms. Leila." She smiled and hugged her back.

"What happened to Michael?" Leila said as she nodded over at Michael who was limping towards Sayid and Jack.

"Boar attack. Long story. Anyways, anything interesting happen here?"

"Claire wants to have a funeral tonight before Jack burns down the fuselage."

"Are you going to the funeral?"

Leila nodded as she started walking down the beach a little, "Ya I think I will. It's just all surreal you know? I could've easily been dead too."

"Well you aren't so let's just be happy about that." Kate smiled and left her to go see Jack.

It was so obvious Kate and Jack were going to be the islands power couple.

The rest of the day went quickly as the fuselage was burned and Claire held a funeral for all those who died. She read out the names one by one as the sun went down. Leila couldn't help but cry. The funeral reminded her of how messed up everything was. She was stuck on an island with a bunch of strangers. Not to mention that she had abandoned her students back home. They were expecting her to take them to Nationals and now she couldn't. She missed the kids. She missed her home. She missed her overbearing and strict parents too. She missed her old life.

"How you holdin' up?" Sawyer said from behind her. He had planned on skipping out on the funeral but seeing Leila cry was enough to keep him around.

"I'm okay." Her voice came softly as she wiped her tears.

"No you ain't. You're crying and I'm pretty sure they ain't tears of joy."

"Why do you ask questions you know the answers to."

"I wanna see if you'd tell me the truth. Not your whole 'I'm always happy and optimistic' act. I wanna see if you'd be truthful."

"What do you want me to say?" Leila questioned the blonde man, "I'm sad Sawyer. I'm sad and I'm hurt and my head hurts. We survived and they didn't. And now we're burning their bodies."

"We got lucky and I don't know about you but I make the most out of my luck."

She stayed silent and watched Claire read the rest of the names. So far this had been the hardest night Leila spent on the island.

**Authors Note: Please keep the reviews coming! I really need the support in order to continue this story! What do you think of Leila so far?**


End file.
